


Our Orchestra

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: AU, Europe, Expect many GakuTsumu coz i love them, F/M, Gakutsumu, Gen, IDOLiSH7 Orchestra, Musical Instruments, Re:Vale as allies, Tsukumo and Sumire forever villains in my heart, ZOOL as semi-rivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Different people. Different lives. Same music. Same melody.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Izumi Mitsuki, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Nikaidou Yamato & Chiba Shizuo, Ousaka Sogo & Soushi, Ousaka Sougo & Satoshi, Rokuya Nagi & Sakura Haruki, Rokuya Nagi & Seth, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Family, Yaotome Gaku & Yaotome Sousuke, Yotsuba Tamaki & Aya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Once Upon A Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaix_Maxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaix_Maxi/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This is inspired by my very jolly buddy Kaix_Maxi's "A World Without Idols" which really hit my kokoro ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ 
> 
> The setting is Europe so the houses, places, food, clothes, and the likes will be specially different, though I hope you don't mind the Japanese stuff particularly the way the older brothers are called (≖͞_≖̥) 
> 
> Gaku. Sorry. As always. (≖͞_≖̥) But look, in this chapter, you have a long exposure with Tsumugi lol (≖͞_≖̥)

_A raven-haired boy tried his best to keep his tears from falling._

_"Nii-san..."_

_At the sight of his older brother crying._

_"Ah...!"_

_As soon as the orange-haired lad turned to him, the younger brother hugged him._

_"Nii-san...Don't cry..."_

_"Hahaha!" He rubbed his brother's back. "Who tells you I'm crying!"_

_"I heard Mom and Dad...They said you didn't pass the audition...again..."_

_The damage could have been less critical if the word "again" wasn't added._

_"Don't worry! There are still many opportunities for me!"_

_"...Nii-san?"_

_"Yup?"_

_"I love Nii-san..."_

_"Hahahaha!"_

_He picked up his younger brother in his arms. In contrast with his cheeky loud voice, he silently whispered._

_"I love you too, my brother."_

* * *

_A fairly tall yellow-haired boy went inside his older brother's room._

_"Brother? Do you have some time right now?"_

_The brother with a faded yellow hair paused from reading a book._

_"I don't."_

_The younger brother walked until the side of his armchair._

_"For me?"_

_He closed the book. With a sound._

_"I barely have time for myself."_

_"...Okay."_

_Before he completely exited the room, he called out once more, "Brother?"_

_A voice compressing irritation responded. "What is it now?"_

_"Are you happy?"_

_"What kind of question that?"_

_"...I don't know."_

_"I'll be happy if you go back to your room and you study."_

_"I see."_

_And all he could do was to let out a melancholic whisper to himself._

_"...Happy birthday to me."_

* * *

_"Good night, my son," a man in his midlife years bid farewell._

_"Good night too, Pops!" The son who resembled his father waved his hand._

_"Make sure you have eight hours of sleep, okay?"_

_"I will so I can be like you!"_

_Once his father was out of sight, he approached his mother._

_"Mother? Why is Father not sleeping with us?"_

_The woman only flashed him a smile that couldn't be described._

_"But your Father always makes sure we're safe, right?"_

_"I don't need bodyguards...," he muttered. "I don't even get why even if I'm the young master, I can't go there to the bigger house..."_

_"Son, you'll understand it soon. For now, be contented with what we have, okay?"_

_He wanted to be the obedient young master everyone adored. But deep inside him, he just wanted to be with his father more. His pops._

_"...What are we to him?"_

_Again, she only flashed him a smile._

* * *

_"Hey! That's our share!" A light blue-haired yelled._

_"Nii-chan! It's fine! I'm full anyway!" His younger sister held him on his arm._

_"But it's not fair! That's your favorite food..."_

_"Then next time, I'll try to eat fast like Nii-chan!"_

_The brother sighed. "Okay, okay. But next time this happens, Imma punch that punk!"_

_"Eh...But we're all brothers and sisters in an orphanage...!"_

_He shook his head. "You're my only sister! That's why I'll protect you! Always!"_

_The little girl smiled. "Nii-chan is like a hero!"_

_"If I'm a hero, then I need to eat lots of King Pudding to gain powers!!!"_

_Before they could laugh to their heart's content, he recalled something._

_"Ah! I have good news!"_

_"What is it, Nii-chan?"_

_"I heard someone is getting adopted today!"_

* * *

_A pair of fraternal twins were sleeping. One on a clinic's bed. One on a sofa._

_When the older of them woke up, he immediately went beside his twin and touched his chest._

_He smiled serenely. "Still breathing..."_

_And his twin also smiled in his sleep._

_"...Hehehe...Tickles..."_

_It was tempting to really tickle him but he shall not. Not when he's in a critical condition._

_Not when he's leaving today. Leaving his real family. His precious twin._

_"...Nii...Don't leave...," the red-haired boy mumbled in his sleep._

_The ivory-haired stopped on his tracks. Was he awake?_

_"Please...Don't go..."_

_He went back to his side to check._

_"I'll be a good boy...I'll not eat chocolates...Just don't go..."_

_He kissed his little brother's forehead. "I'll always be in your heart. Like you will be in mine."_

_"No...No...Don't let go of my hand...No! NO. NO!!"_

_"W-Wait...Calm down...! I'll call Mama and Papa!"_

_He stormed out immediately to look for their parents. By the time they returned with the doctor to the room, he was already awake._

_Coughing red blood nonstop, tainting the white bedsheet._

* * *

_"Father, I've finished my homework for today," a white-haired boy gently informed._

_"Good."_

_His father's voice was barren but his spirits were still uplifted. "Can I go playー"_

_"Play? Do you hear yourself?"_

_"But I'm also done with my lessonsー"_

_"Then review in advance."_

_"...I understand."_

_He left his father's office room in a glum. But his morose was welcomed by his uncle's optimistic vibes._

_"There's my handsome nephew!"_

_"Uncle!" He dashed toward the slightly older white head._

_"Got time to play?"_

_He despondently shook his head._

_"Wanna play?"_

_He nodded his head steadily._

_"Then let's play!"_

_"But Father saidー"_

_The uncle crouched in front of him and smiled as he pointed at the boy's chest._

_"Listen to your heart. What does it beat?"_

_Eventually, the boy pasted a curve on his face._

_"Uncle is right. I want to play."_

* * *

_Slap._

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

_"I'm your son so you're the bitch."_

_Another slap._

_"AFTER ALL THE THINGS I DID FOR YOU!? I'M GIVING YOU A BRIGHT FUTURE AS A VIOLA PRODIGY AND WHAT? YOU'RE THROWING IT AWAY BY IMPREGNATING YOUR PEASANT AND BLIND GIRLFRIENDー"_

_He punched his father._

_"I can accept all your criticisms, insults, and anger but don't you insult her. And she's not blind. You're the one who's blind."_

_And the father couldn't believe it. The eyes, as sharp as his tongue, that were aiming at him were something._

_"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOURSELF AGAIN!"_

_The silver-haired lad did, more like volunteered, as his exasperated father ordered. Without minding his sore cheeks. Without a word escaping his lips._

_"From now on, you are not my son."_

_Those frozen cold and unemotional words darted at his back._

_He stopped walking away to respond, not facing his "former" father. "You've disowned me ever since I was born anyway."_

_"What are youー"_

_"You never loved Ma. You never loved me. You have no wife. You have no son. You only have yourself."_

_"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATー"_

_He was pitying himself for not being able to choose the last powerful words he would like to throw at him. But those facts were his everyday nightmare. At least, he wasn't frightened to blurt them out anymore directly. Not when they officially cut ties._

_Before he went out of the older silver head's room and life, he showed him his middle finger, a smirk of victory on his face._

_"DAMN YOU!"_

_Too late. The picture frame he threw at his younger replica hit the door instead._

* * *

_A blond girl was waiting at a fountain, sitting while humming merrily with a bright smile never leaving her face._

_"Sorry, did I make you wait for long?"_

_"Oh! You're here!"_

_He planted a kiss on her crown. "No one picked on you while I'm gone?"_

_She reached for his face little by little. "Of course none! Umm...Your cheeks feel warm...Are you not feeling well...?"_

_He placed his hands above hers that were gingerly patting his cheeks. "They are warm because I'm blushing whenever I'm with you."_

_"Hahaha! Is that so!"_

_The silver head held her on his arms. "Anyway, that's a new tune. Memorizing a new song?"_

_To support her in standing up. "More or less a lullaby!"_

_He didn't know what kind of expression he should make. Happy? Sorry?_

_She may not have a clear eyesight but she knew him transparently. Even if he covered his pain with sweet affection and avoid talking about sensitive topics._

_"...What did your father say?"_

_"Well. He's not my father anymore," he flatly answered before they began walking in a relaxed pace._

_"...I'm sorry...It's my fault..."_

_"No, it's not. In fact, I rather be not related with that old man."_

_"Don't say that...He's still your father after all."_

_"He's the one to sever ties."_

_"...What will you do now?"_

_"I'm gonna get my things and rent my own place. Wait. That's bad. Folks here know me. I think I'll stay with Ma and Gramps. Uhh. No, no, no. I don't know what that old man is thinking so he might also go after them. I'll just live far away from here then. Wait. That won't do. I won't be with you and I don't want that. Ah. I'll just disguise myself. Yeah, yeah. Aren't I smart?"_

_"Hahaha! How about you live with us? That way, you won't be minding any rental fee. You're also not leaving the city and you don't need to lie about your identity. You can also visit your mother and grandfather once in a while or write letters to them."_

_"Uhh, I don't think it's a good idea. Not when we haven't tell your father about..."_

_"About his future grandchild? Oh, I'm sure he'd be extremely happy!"_

_"...Can I search for a job first? At least, I can assure your father that we'll not be dependent on him...I don't want to make it harder for him too..."_

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"No. I'm just...afraid. Afraid to lose you and our baby. Or you to lose your father. I know he treasures you with all his life. He loves you very dearly."_

_"If you know that, then you should know that...," she paused as she leaned her head on his upper arm, the one she's holding on to. Her other hand held her belly._

_"He will also love you dearly as his son, just like he will to our baby."_

_He was facing the road they're taking. With a big confident smile._

_"Ah!" A blond man exclaimed. In a wheelchair._

_"Daddy!" She detached herself from him and ran toward her father._

_"Be careful, my child!" The father warned as he tried to move his wheelchair forward._

_"Be careful, love!" The boyfriend also warned as he tried to catch up. He followed behind her, waving at the blond man. The older of them waved while being hugged by his daughter._

_"Daddy! Have you taken lunch?"_

_"Not yet but I cooked already!" He looked at the silver head. "Would you like to join us?"_

_"Are you sure, S-Sir?"_

_"Of course! I prepared enough for four!"_

_"Do you feel hungry, Daddy? You usually cook for the two of us only."_

_"Nah. I noticed that you've been eating more lately haha!"_

_"D-Daddy..."_

_"Besides, I'm planning to share this new recipe with the handsome young man here haha! I have to go to the music hall so I thought of dropping by to give you some as thanks for the pasta from the other day!"_

_"S-Sir..You didn't have to...!"_

_"Hahaha! What are you getting flushed for?"_

_"I...I'm just not used and please, please don't mind me. The sincere thought is enough. I appreciate it."_

_"Hahahaha! If you really appreciate it, then join us!"_

_He turned his wheelchair around. "Also, you should have been used to it."_

_"...Sir?"_

_"Since you're a family from the start," his voice was as light as his words._

_The silver head's eyes widened. Surprised._

_"Hahaha! The food will get cold!" The father started moving his way toward their humble abode._

_If his girlfriend didn't hold his hand and led the way, no matter how small her careful steps were, he wouldn't be able to get back to reality. When he was enlightened, he enveloped her shoulder in his arm, getting back the role originally his._

_He may have lost a father and maybe, a part of him as his son, but what he found was just the right cure for the misery he's been carrying throughout his existence._

_Thanks to his new family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in a particular timeline and order but everything happened when they were younger. GakuTsumu part is special though (lol sorry) coz Gaku's around 18 and Tsumugi's around 14 (i know i know it's illegal but it's a crucial part of the plot) (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Once Upon a Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I've already finished the story in my mind but putting it into words is really tough Q.Q

_A pair of two teenagers visited their indigo-haired friend in the hospital._

_"You...," the gray-haired started even before he could get near the patient. "Are you sure you're alright?"_

_"Of course! It's just a scratch haha!" He laughed with full of confidence._

_"But the doctors said it's gonna leave a scar on your head..."_

_"It's just a scar haha!"_

_"...It's all my fault...," he began sobbing._

_"W-Wait, don't cry!" He wanted to move out of the bed but he had a dextrose._

_And so the youngest among them went to pat his back. "Come on! Come on! Don't ruin your handsome face!"_

_"...Okay...," he sniffed and fastened a weak smile. "I'm sorry, guys. Please bear with me. You might face more danger because of me..."_

_"Do you hear yourself? We're all in this together! We're friends forever and ever until our instruments are all worn out, right!?"_

_The two older guys felt relieved from his declaration._

_"Yes! Even if I can't play anymore, I will always support the two of you! Just remember this, you're not a replacement of me because you have always been a part of Re:Vale from the start!"_

_This time, it's the youngest who was tearing up. What happened to their precious friend, his idol and his idol's best friend, was no laughing matter._

_"I...I used to be a fan of your music...I never imagined to..."_

_And this time, it was his turn to pat his back. "Let me emphasize it. You're not a substitute. You're one great way to continue our dreams."_

_"Mhmm...Mhmm...Thank you and sorry too..."_

_"Now, now. Why don't you guys join me eat all these fruits haha!" He pointed at the basket placed above his hospital room's drawer._

_The gray head went to search for some greens in the basket. "Veggies, where are you?"_

_"Hahaha! Good luck on finding one, Yuki!"_

_"You never know, Ban. The veggie is the rose among the thorn fruits here."_

_"Hahahahahahahaha! By the way, Ban-chan! Can I take some fruits with me? I want to share some with my new friend."_

_"New friend?" Yuki and Banri asked in sync._

_"Yeah. While I was waiting for Yuki earlier, I met this kiddo who seems to be staying in this hospital for quite some time now."_

_"Is that a new friend or an old ghost of this...," Yuki grimaced as his voice vanished._

_"Hahaha! Momo is as friendly as always!"_

_"No! No! He's real! He said that he used to be confined in a clinic only but he moved here recently," Momo clarified. "...Was that recently..."_

_"Ah! I think I met that kid too. He has a red hair, right?" Banri confirmed._

_"Yup!"_

_"Then go on! Feel free to get as many as you want haha!"_

_"Oh yeah, Ban," Yuki called once he found a tomato in the basket. "You remember the son of Mr. Yaotome who he has been keeping from the public?"_

_"I do. The one who plays viola like a real professional, right? I feel like it's the end of our lives when Mr. Yaotome threatened us not to disclose what we saw during his viola lesson when we only happened to pass by...," Banri recalled with chills._

_"...I wonder why he's hiding such a talent too...," Momo added._

_"He's working with me."_

_Both Momo's and Banri's eyes enlarged. "WHAT!?"_

_"I mean it. I was so shocked yesterday that I almost dropped the brand new wheel of Mr. Chiba's carriage for his son."_

_Momo put down a few apples on the bed to massage his temples. "But why is he working? Isn't he from a rich family? And if he's with you, does that mean he's gonna do manual labor too? Like cleaning gardens, wiping windows, sweeping the ground, carrying boxes..."_

_Yuki just kept on eating his tomato. "Probably. But from the looks of it, he's diligent. He listens to my instructions very well that we finished fixing the young master's carriage earlier than expected. I'd like to keep him under my thumb."_

_"You sound evil!" Momo protested._

_Yuki expressed disappointment in his voice. "So I can keep him from the young master's eyes. You know him, when he's bored, he really goes all-out in being a bully."_

_"Now that you mentioned it, Mr. Chiba's and Mr. Yaotome's sons are of the same age," Banri commented. "Good luck on handling youth then, Yuki!"_

_Yuki sighed. "Yeah. Anyway, how about you Ban? Where are you gonna work now?"_

_"Someone offered me a work already so I'm good!" He happily announced._

_"Really? Where! Where!" Momo excitingly asked, shaking Banri's arms. "Oops! Sorry, Ban-chan!"_

_"Hahaha! No worries! And it's an instrument shop. All I'll do is to assist him in selling and fixing instruments."_

_"Sounds nice. If you need more people, tell me. I prefer jobs like that," Yuki said._

_"I think I'd rather not get you in there because my boss has a daughter hahaha..."_

_Yuki sighed once more. "I've already changed though...And I don't want a woman...I want a job where I can laze around..."_

_Banri and Momo just laughed at his reaction._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love their friendship...They are like Mama Bear, Papa Bear, and Baby Bear lol UwU
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	3. Once Upon a Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I just really want to give these two kind-hearted souls a special moment :)

_A brown-haired lad was staring at the reflection of the moon on the sea. Not long after, his tears welled up in his eyes._

_"Dad...I promise...I'll help you...," he whispered._

_"Yes, help me with our passenger tonight haha!" A broad laughter came from his father._

_He didn't sense him. "D-D-D-Dad! Since when...," he paused to dry his tears. "Dad..."_

_The older figure of him smiled at him and patted his head. "Let the sea waves bring your tears far away, my son."_

_The younger figure also smiled. "Yeah..."_

_"I know you love the sea but our passenger is waiting at the dock. We'll use the boat to cross the lake on the other side."_

_"Oh, okay! And I love all water forms haha!"_

_"Hahaha! That's my son!"_

_They went to the boat dock. The father rowed the boat while the son held the lamp and was having an extra service._

_"Good evening, Sir. Thank you for choosing my dad's boat!"_

_"Well hello, young man. And you're welcome," the man said with a gentle voice._

_"I don't know why Sir chose to travel at night alone but I assure you, we'll keep you safe!"_

_"That's what I like about your father. Choosing something irreplaceable over something finite."_

_"...Yeah..."_

_"Don't worry. Such kind people will never run out of blessings."_

_"Yeah!" He flashed him a big smile. "Thank you for your kind words, Sir. Please let me know if I can be of assistance to you."_

_"Hmm...Maybe in the future haha!"_

_"It doesn't matter! I'll always gladly help anyone!"_

_"If you say that, then can you listen to this man's woes?"_

_"Oh? Is this related to why you're out here at night?"_

_"I'm not sure haha!" He waited for his laughter's echo to fade before speaking. "I'm searching for my friend who never said a word as to why he left."_

_"That's sad..."_

_"I don't know what's sadder. I who's looking for my dear friend or I who cannot witness my beautiful goddaughter's babies grow up hahaha!"_

_"Goddaughter?"_

_"Yes. My other friend's daughter just gave birth to a pair of cute twins! They are very cute just like their beautiful mother and handsome father haha!"_

_"I think I can relate with you, Sir! My siblings are cute too!"_

_"Hahaha! I don't have my own family but that family is just like my own. Not confusing, isn't it?"_

_The brown head shook his head. "Family is anywhere we feel at home."_

_The passenger looked up at the moon. "Feel at home...Yes. Young man, tell me. Do you play any instrument?"_

_"I don't but I always watch our neighbor play a very big instrument. It's like a bigger violin...," he paused and flashed him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know what it's called but kids can actually sit on it. As in, it's like a big wooden guitar and violin."_

_"Are you interested in playing that thing?"_

_"In all honesty...I am."_

_"Out of curiosity?"_

_"Partially but...My brothers and sisters really love music. Dad does too. I want to be part of the music that makes them happy."_

_"Is music what only makes them happy?"_

_"No but," he looked above the moon too. "Music is what makes them happy without any charges. Without anything demanding from them."_

_He stared back at him. "Well, do you want to know what that instrument is called?"_

_"I do haha!" The younger one grinned shyly._

_"How about learning to play it?"_

_"Of course!" But with evident excitement in his amber eyes._

_The man only responded with a bigger smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the prologue!!! Next chapter starts the ride :D 
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
